The invention relates to automobiles, and more particularly to devices for securing hydraulic modulators to automobiles.
Hydraulic modulators are used with vehicle antilock brake systems, traction control systems, and electronic stability programs. The hydraulic modulator controls the pressure of the hydraulic fluid in the system. A hydraulic modulator is typically secured and vibrationally isolated in the engine compartment of the vehicle. Current techniques typically use bolts and rubber damping elements to secure the modulator to the engine compartment of a vehicle and to isolate it from the vehicle.
Mounting a hydraulic modulator using bolts and rubber damping elements presents various problems. Typically, at least three large bolts are needed to secure the modulator to the vehicle. The modulator must be designed to accommodate the spaced-apart bolts and is often larger than otherwise necessary, solely to accommodate the bolts, thereby increasing material and manufacturing costs. In addition, the large cylindrical damping elements used to isolate the modulator take up additional valuable space in the engine compartment.
The increased size of the modulator and the damping elements makes installation in the engine compartment difficult. To further complicate installation, multiple assembly steps are required to individually position and secure the bolts and damping elements in place. This adds to the time and cost required for assembly.
In light of these problems, the invention provides an improved device and method for securing a hydraulic modulator in the engine compartment of an automobile. The device of the present invention is inexpensive to manufacture and greatly facilitates installation of the modulator in the engine compartment. No tools are required to secure the modulator in the device after the device has been mounted in the engine compartment. With this device, the size of the modulator can be reduced because no flanges or additional mounting surfaces are required for receiving large mounting bolts. With a smaller modulator, valuable space in the engine compartment is made available for other components.
More specifically, the invention provides a device for securing a hydraulic modulator to a vehicle. The device includes a base for receiving a portion of the hydraulic modulator and a clamp movably connected to the base and movable between a first position, wherein the portion of the hydraulic modulator can be positioned on the base, and a second position, wherein the clamp is closed over the base to secure the portion of the hydraulic modulator to the base. The clamp includes a projection that extends over the base when the clamp is in the first position so that when the projection is engaged by the portion of the hydraulic modulator, the projection will automatically move the clamp from the first position toward the second position.
In one aspect of the invention, the base defines a recess for receiving a portion of the hydraulic modulator. In another aspect of the invention, the clamp is movably connected to the base adjacent the recess. In yet another aspect of the invention, the base defines an additional recess and the device includes an additional clamp movably connected to the base adjacent the additional recess to receive and secure an additional portion of the hydraulic modulator.
The invention also provides an assembly including a hydraulic modulator having a substantially rigid mounting member extending therefrom. A damping element is coupled to the mounting member. The assembly further includes a device for securing the hydraulic modulator in a vehicle. The device has a base for receiving a portion of the damping element and a portion of the mounting member, and a clamp movably connected to the base and movable between a first position, where the portion of the damping element and the mounting member can be positioned on the base, and a second position, where the clamp is closed over the damping element and the mounting member to secure the hydraulic modulator to the base.
In one aspect of the invention, the hydraulic modulator includes an additional substantially rigid mounting member extending therefrom and the device includes an additional clamp movably connected to the base. In another aspect of the invention, the clamp is hinged to the base. In yet another aspect of the invention, the assembly includes a locking mechanism to secure the clamp in the second position.
The invention also provides a method of securing a hydraulic modulator in a vehicle. The hydraulic modulator includes a mounting member extending therefrom, and the method includes placing a damping element on the member and coupling a securing device to the vehicle. The securing device includes a base for receiving a portion of the damping element and a portion of the mounting member, and a clamp hingedly connected to the base and movable between a first position, where the portion of the damping element and the mounting member can be positioned on the base, and a second position, where the clamp is closed over the damping element and the mounting member to secure the hydraulic modulator to the base. The method further includes positioning a portion of the damping element on the base and moving the clamp to the second position without the use of tools.
In one aspect of the invention, the clamp includes a projection that extends over the base when the clamp is in the first position, and positioning a portion of the damping element and a portion of the mounting member onto the base includes engaging the projection with the portion of the damping element to automatically move the clamp from the first position toward the second position. In another aspect of the invention, the base includes a recess, and positioning a portion of the damping element on the base includes positioning a portion of the damping element in the recess. In yet another aspect of the invention, moving the clamp to the second position without the use of tools includes compressing the damping element between the clamp and the base.